Little Eiri
by bobness27
Summary: Four years before the writer Eiri Yuki met Shuichi Shindou, it turns out that he was a little busy in the world of girls... But, since those four years have passed, he hasn’t seen many of his past lovers... That is... Until one comes baring a little gift.
1. Default Chapter

GRAVATAION FICTION:

Title: Little Eiri Rating:

NC-17 Genre: Hentai, Comedy

Summarization: Four years before the writer Eiri Yuki met Shuichi Shindou, it turns out that he was a little busy in the world of girls... But, since those four years have passed, he hasn't seen many of his past lovers... That is... Until one comes baring a little gift.

Yuki sat at the table, newspaper in hand, his glasses perched on the bridge of his nose as he read and ate a piece of toast, trying to block out the noises of his room mate/lover, who was running around, yelling about not being able to get ready in time.. And what do you know. That psycho manager was following around Shuichi... What was his name? K? What ever. It wasn't like he cared. He just couldn't wait for them to just go so he could have a peaceful day alone of writing… The loud chime of the doorbell went off some time after K and Shuichi had left. Yuki looked to the door from his spot on the couch, sighing, he shoves his laptop off of his lap and let it rest on the coffee table. Though, he personally thought that if anyone wanted him today, they could go and jump off a cliff.. Or maybe a bridge, he wasn't going to be picky. But it might be his editor, who was known for showing up and asking for the manuscript… All editors are like that... and it was best not to make her mad, less she tries to crawl thru a window or something just as odd.

"I'm coming, hold your horses" Yuki called as he walked down the hall, the bell continuing to chime. Opening the door, he was surprised at what he saw there… "Eiri Yuki-san?" spoke the woman. She was dressed in a blue suit like dress, she was an elder woman, and anyone's first guess would be that she was a social worker. Her long white hair was tied up and back behind her head in a bun, but what caught the writer's attention, was the little girl holding onto the elder woman's hand. Now. It wouldn't be that odd to have some one come over, and bring a small child, that wasn't what bothered him. What was concerning him at the moment? Was that the child looked just like him. Only difference was that her features were a little more feminine, and those of a child's.

"Yeah... that's me. Can I help you?" Yuki leaned against the door frame, and continued to leave him attention on the little girl, who blinked, blushed and looked at her feet. Her long blonde hair falling down into her face, she was dressed in a small black velvet dress, and had hard, Mary Jane like, black shoes on. She rocked slightly, looking as though she never wears dresses and was being forced too, which, Yuki didn't doubt one bit. Finally, the elder woman spoke to get the young man's attention.

"May we come in? I have something that I'd like to tell you..." Yuki looked to the elder woman and nodded, letting them come into the house, and guiding them into the living room.

"Please. Have a seat..." he motioned for them to take a seat on the couch. Settled down, the little girl swung her legs impatiently and looked around the house. Studying all of the strange things in the house, such as the art work on the walls. Finally, her eyes rested on the laptop that was open, with a typing program up, and a bunch of words across the screen… "So... What is it you wanted to talk to me about?" Yuki, trying to play the good hostess, had brought out some tea, which the woman helped herself too, but the little girl gave him an odd look and went back to just sitting there, swinging her legs back and forth, being to short to rest her feet on the ground.

"Yuki-san. I am here to sadly inform you that Kea Jozai died last month." Yuki gave the woman a blank look for a moment, trying to figure out who the hell she was talking about, suddenly, it came to him, and a flood of images ran thru his head as he remembered the girl that he had once used to know. Once dated.

"She.. She's dead... that's too bad... but I haven't seen her in over 4 years now… So why have you came here to tell me this?" Yuki's eyes went to the little girl again, wondering why she was here, and what she was going to be used for.

"Well… you see. We came to give you custody of your daughter... That is if you want custody. I know that she didn't keep you up to date on the child's well being, so we hope that you will agree to keep her." The woman looked as though he should have known all about this already.

"What?" Yuki supported a shocked look on his face at the moment, and the woman soon held the same look,

"You mean you didn't know…" Yuki shook his head slowly, and looked to the little girl again. So. This was his daughter. His own flesh and blood.

"Oh dear. This will make things complicated." The woman went on explaining everything. With in the hour, everything was settled, and Yuki had signed the last legal pages of guardian ship. Making sure to place Shuichi's name also, as a second guardian. The woman left after handing Yuki little Elie's bag of clothes.

Looking to Elie, Yuki suddenly felt as though a train had just hit him. He was now. A dad?

"So... Elie, right? "The little girl nodded, verifying that it was her name, "so... what do you want to do..." the little girl looked up at him and smiled softly,

"Get out of this dress… I hate dresses... I only wore it because that scary old lady said that if I didn't she'd eat me..." Yuki sweat dropped and nodded, carrying her suitcase to the spare room, and setting it on the bed,

"Okay... well... Here's your room... The room was large, like most of the rooms in Yuki's house, in it were simple things, like the big double bed, a chest of drawers for clothing and what not. Elie nodded and crawled up onto the bed, and looked to Yuki, who was just standing there,

"Can you please help me get my dress off?" the little, innocent girl stared at him, her eyes wide and holding a liquid look to them. A soft smile came to his lips, "Alright..." He kneeled down and looked at her, "Raise up your arms..." the girl quickly complied to his request and raised her arms up. Yuki grabbed the hem of her dress and carefully pulled it up, and off of her body. Standing before him, only in a pair of white panties and a white tank top looking things, she looked to her suitcase. Leaning open, she pops open the latches and searches inside, pulling out a pair of torn up jeans, a huge hole in the left knee, and smaller rips and tears all over them, and a baggy t-shirt, that looked like she had stolen it from an older boy. She kicked off the horrible shoe's she had to wear, and got dressed, and put on a pair of sneakers. Smiling happily, now that she wasn't in the cloth prison called a dress; she looked to the older man who had watched her get dressed.

"Daddy…It's ok if I call you that... right... because you are my daddy... right?" Yuki was taken a little by surprise at the girls question; he stood up and shrugged,

"Yeah. Go a head and call me what ever you want..." "YUKI! I'M HOME!" The shrill, happy voice of Shuichi rang thru the halls as the energetic boy ran into the house, and through it, trying to find Yuki.

"Ehh... Yuki... what are you doing in the guest room... Oh! Who's this...?" Shuichi was instantly at the little girls side, looking her over, before he slowly looked up to his lover, "You aren't going pedophile… are you!" Tears swelled in the boy's eyes and he flung himself away from the little girl and clung onto Yuki's leg, sobbing hard, and getting tears all over his pant legs.

"HEY! Get the hell off of me!" Yuki shook his leg, trying to remove the singer, as he looked to Elie, "Please don't mind him... this is Shuichi…" Elie looked to the crying blob of a boy that was on the floor and blinked a few times. Who the hell was this?

"Hi... I'm Elie... are you one of Daddy's friends?" Shuichi looked at the little girl, and noticed that she looked just like a mini-Eiri... She had long, blonde hair that went to her shoulders; her eyes were a bright blue, very close to Yuki's.

"Eek! You had a daughter Yuki! And you didn't tell me!" Shuichi hugged the little girl tightly, causing her to fall backwards from trying to hold up the weight of the much larger, and much heavier male.

"I didn't know until this morning, you retard..." 


	2. chapter two:friends?

CHAPTER TWO: Friends?

It have been four months since Elie had moved in with her father Eiri Yuki, all had gone well so far. Though, they two caregivers that she had acquired didn't seem to be able to get used to her being there. She was more responsibility then the two young males have been used too, and it often brought them away from being able to do anything pleasurable at night. Little Elie seemed to always have a nightmare just before it got good.

At the moment, Elie lay on the couch, sighing heavily. She was bored to tears, Shuichi was at his band place, rehearsing. Her father was at a meeting with his editor. So here she was, alone and bored, and a large 4 bedroom apartment, and she couldn't find anything to do. And just to make her problem worst. She was hungry... As if to verify her thoughts, her stomach gave off a whining growl.

Eyes darting to the kitchen, her tongue slipped out from between her lips, moistening them as she thought,

"

Remember Elie. Don't do anything that involves fire, knifes, large about of water... or anything else that could hurt you. I'll be back at 4..." Yuki's words rang through her head clearly as she sighed again, picking up one of her father's laptops, and randomly clicking on things.

DING DING DONG

Startled, Elie looked at the laptop and waited for it to start counting down, or something else, like blow up, but the second time the sound rang out, she realized that it was the door. Wide eyed. She grins and dashes down the hall, standing on tip toes for a moment to turns the door and pull it open.

Standing before her was a woman; she looked to be in her late 20's, early 30's. She had long, black hair that was at the moment tied up behind her head in a bun. Her body was clothed in a simple red dress, which fit her nicely, with out flaunting her figure, but it didn't drown it out. Behind her stood two identical boys, both supporting short black hair, and large blue eyes, unlike their mother's honey brown ones. The only difference between the boys was height and age.

But none of there trivial facts caught the attention of little Elie. What her eyes were glued on here the large batch of chocolate chip cookies that were saran-wrapped on a place, just begging to be eaten.

"HI! I'm Elie... Wow! Those sure are a lot of cookies... want to come in?" words seemed to just spurt out of the small child's mouth, and the woman couldn't help but smile.

"Hi Elie. I'm Naomi. This is Shido and Chui..." she motioned to the two boys, first the older, then the younger. Still smiling, "And we would love to come in"

Elie hurried and rushed in her guests, bringing them through the hall and into the living room. Naomi smiled happily and set the cookies down on the coffee table as she managed to convince the two young boys that sitting on the couch wouldn't kill them, nor would holding still… Elie helped herself to a cookie... then another... pretty soon, between a mouth full of cookies, Little Elie managed to talk to the elder woman who was a guest in her home.

"So Elie. Where are you parents? Are you here alone?" the soft sound of concern for the child was shining through in her voice as Naomi asked the question. Elie, shoving down yet another cookie, swallowed quickly and answered right to the point,  
"Well... my mom is dead… dad's at a meeting with his Editor... and his boyfriend is recording his new record. Normally K is here to watch me, but he had to go and do secret services stuff… K's funny... he has a lot of guns…" A look of pure horror remained on the woman's face as she stared at Elie, watching her shove more cookies into her mouth. Though she didn't really see Elie, all she could picture was the 'secret service' man and his guns, her writer father, who, no likely, did drugs. His b-Boyfriend who was in some horrible band that's music would scar and ruin children for life.

"Elie … sweetie... you really shouldn't be here all by yourself. "

Yuki sat, staring at his editor, appearing to be not only listening, but fascinated and getting everything that was being said... but, none of this was true. His thoughts where on only one thing... and for once, this one thing wasn't his beloved boyfriend, but the small girl that he had left at home.

'Maybe I should get my ass back there and spend some time with her. I'm sure K's with her... but…' His thoughts were interrupted when his editor stopped talking, and the loud electronic sounds from his cell phone could be heard, whipping out the phone, he answered the call, hoping it was an excuse to go home..

"Hello?"

"Hey. Eiri? That you?" "

Yeah. What is it? Some thing wrong with Elie?"

"Naw, man, that's why I called, I forgot to tell you I wasn't going to be there!"   
K blinked when he herd the soft buzz of the dial tone. Yuki has hung up on him. "Hope little Elie's ok..." K shrugged and went to go and beat Shuichi into submission so that he could drag his ass into the recording room and get him to finish his CD.

Eiri Yuki has given his Editor a small explanation as he ran out of the conference room and down to the parking area, getting into his car and quickly backing up, nearly hitting two people who were standing by there cars chatting. Yuki floored it, driving as home as quickly as he could.  
Making it home in an amazing amount of time, and he ran to the door, unlocking it and stumbling inside before he called out,

"Elie?" He looked around quickly as he walked down the hall, hoping to see his little girl... pausing in the living room, his eyes meeting those of a woman that he hadn't seen before. Sitting on his couch, drinking tea, a plate of cookies resting on the coffee table.

"Who..." Yuki said but was cut off by Elie saying. 

"Hi daddy!" Elie came running through the room, two boys, just about her size and age, were chasing after her, the older, taller one catching up to her, and finally managing to tackle her to the ground. Watching them roll around for a moment, Yuki's brain came back to his head, and realized that he needed to act.

"It was nice to meet your daughter... Um..." the woman has stood up as she started to talk,

"Yuki."

"Well, Yuki-san, it was nice to meet your daughter... My name is Naomi... please... do keep a better watch on Elie." Yuki blinked and nodded, watching Naomi pull Shido off of the girl, and drag Shido and Chui out.

"Daddy! Can Shido and Chui come over again to play?" Elie got herself up off of the ground and ran up to him. Almost my instinct, Yuki caught his daughter and lifted her up, and held her there, a frown on his face, his eyes in a harsh glare,

"Why were they in here?" his voice was harsh and cold, and made Elie's eyes widen a bit, trying to figure out what her father was so made about.

"I was all alone, and hungry and they came over and gave me cookies, so I let them in to play." Yuki sighed and hugged the little girl, before tossing her playfully to the couch,

"Listen, Elie, Don't let people in the house, defiantly not when you're alone!" Elie nodded and giggled

"But I had a bunch of fun... Shido's fun... and fast! Chui cries a lot though." She continued to lay on the cough, laughing slightly as she went on with what had happened on her day…

Shuichi came home, dead tired, his throat shot from having to sing so much that day. Coming home was a wonderful thing. Well… it would have been, had a glaring, ready to kill him Yuki hadn't greeted him at the door...

"H-hi Yuki... is something wrong?" Shuichi gulped and tried to slink his way into the house, not wanting to really have to face the mad boyfriend.  
"Why didn't you make sure that K was with Elie day... you knew that I had a meeting…?" Yuki growled as Shuichi tried to slink by... grabbing his arm, and squeezing tightly, " When I got home, Elie had let in a strange woman and her two sons… do you realize that any one could have come over and she would have let them in.." Shuichi looked Terrified for a moment... but Yuki leaned down and caught his lips in a kiss. Smiling as he pulled back, staring at the shocked boy, laughing softly, "come on, it's late, let's get in and go to bed... Little E is already tucked in..." Shuichi nodded and followed his boyfriend, suddenly happy and jabbering on and on about what he had done. Reminding Yuki of Elie.

Little did the happy couple know, that there kiss has been witnessed... the apartment next door's window let any one there see right at the door where they had kissed. A soft, female voice talked into the phone that the woman had just picked up and dialed.

"Hello…Abuse/Child Counseling? I'd like to report possible child abuse…yes... that's right.." she gave them the address and phone number for the house next door, and told the voice over the phone everything that she had learned and heard over at the Yuki house hold…

"Don't worry Ma'am; we'll get right on the case. From what you've said, it seems that this is serious… there's no need to worry."

"Thank you." the woman sighed as she hung up the phone, slouching down into the chair she sat, and thinking about the poor little girl next door. 


	3. Chapter 3

Elie has been living with her father and his boyfriend, Shuichi, for nearly five months now. The summer was ending, and September had begun. And something worst then moving. Worst then having to eat something gross… like... like a bowl of spinach… Elie. Was beginning school.  
Yuki was quite proud, though he tried not to show it. The thrill of his daughter was still with him, though for the most part, he had mostly returned to his cold self. Except when it was only Shuichi and Elie. Then his softer side would shine through. Elie sighed heavily and fidgeted in her seat as the car slowed down to a stop. Dressed in a new pair of jeans, though, by her request, they were a little too big, and hung baggy on her thin form. A large grey t-shirt covered her top. She looked a lot different then she had the day she came into Yuki and Shuchi's life.. Her hair was cut short now, making her look like a boy. Though, that was what she wanted. And she never again wore that dress.  
"Elie... we're here…" Yuki stopped the car completely and turned to face her. "Do you want me to come in with you?" Elie looked out the window... and slowly shook her head, "I can go… bye dad." Opening the door and sliding out, she looked to Shuichi, who was reading a manga, a Pocky stick in his mouth, "Bye Shuu-chan." Shuichi looked up and stuck his tongue out of here, "Later Little Eiri." Elie giggled and nodded, "I like that name... bye!" Waving, she pulled her black backpack over her shoulder, holding her lunch in the other hand… Yuki kept his hand on the car keys. Wanting to go in and make sure that his little girl would be ok… but Shuichi snapped his out of his current train of thought to one that would surely get them home in no time flat.  
"Yuki… kiss me?" Yuki smiled and ruffled Shuichi's hair. Leaning over and placing a kiss below his ear as he whispered, "When we get home. I'll do more then kiss you with out interruption"  
"Alright class! This is your first day of kindergarten so let's have fun but please remember no hitting, no biting… Nathan…. Put that down!  
And no playing with the aquarium now. Everyone share too first off lets start with learning everyone's name and something about them." The teacher was a short, plump woman, who always held a smile on her face. Dressed in what looked like someone had taken a checkered tablecloth and made it into a dress for her.  
All the kids got in a circle and began to tell their name and something about them. "My names Nathan and I have to live at home with 4 sisters." The speaker was taller then most, dark green eyes that complemented his bright orange red hair. The naming of the students continued, each child giving off something about them self's. Elie tried to stay focused on all that was going on around her, but her mind went off to the playing areas the room was almost perfectly divided. Barbie dolls, a fact house and kitchen set, all rested on one side, while the other had building blocks, hot wheel type cars, and a bunch of other fun looking items…  
"And who are you?" the teachers voice, rang out, causing Elie to jump slightly, and look up at the teacher. "I'm... I'm Eiri but my dad's friend calls my little Eiri. Cause I look like my dad.." She sighed in relief, hoping that no one figured that she was a girl and made her go over and play with any of the stuff that the other little girls were running over to play with… "Eiri. Dat's a stoopid name." a boy, taller then most in the class stood before Elie, looking down on her while she played with the hot wheels, causing her car to crash into Nathan's sending it off the plastic tracks.  
"So what? It's not your name, so why do you care?" Elie laughed as Nathan picked up another car and started balancing it on his head, his eyes going crossed eyes as he attempted to watch what he was doing.  
"You know what else. You don't have a mom. I heard the teacher talking and she says that you might be a problem in the class because you don't have a mom to show you how to behave. You just live with two stoopid guys." The large child smirked down at thin Elie, thinking that he had beat 'him' and would come out to get to play with the cars.  
"SHUT UP!" Elie sprang to her feet, dropping the car she had in her hand and balling her small hand into a fist. Slamming it into the boy's face, knocking him down to the ground…  
The sound of Natsu screaming caught the teacher's attention. The motion of Elie's fist colliding with Natsu's face seemed to move in slow motion as she tried to get there in time to stop it.. As the teacher held Elie back, and tried to look over Natsu's injury, Little Nathan stood there, watching in amazement that his friend just knocked out the class bully.  
"What happened?" Yuki hadn't expected for the first day of a little kid school to end like this for his child... a teacher parent meeting... wonderful.  
"I hit him." Elie wasn't looking at her father…  
"I know that... why?" His voice was firm, colder even then usual. Elie winced, and looked at her lap, "Because I made fun of the fact that I don't have a mom"  
"But that was no reason for Eiri to hit him like that!" the teachers voice cut in, a glare on her once soft and pleasant features. Yuki had to hold in a chuckle at his daughter being called 'Eiri', "we already got one call in about him, saying that your family conditions weren't the best and after seeing this display at school. I'm afraid that I'm going to have to take action in this. Weekly counseling should start to clear this up"  
Elie and Yuki left, and the teachers face has returned to its sweet and happy composure, "See you tomorrow Eiri!" Once in the care, Yuki looked over to the small girl in the back seat, "Eiri huh? "  
"Yeah... I wanted to play with cars... not dolls." Yuki chuckled, "I like it... helps you live up to your 'little Eiri' title that Shuichi gave you"  
Laughing and talking on the car ride home, little did the happy family know of the phone called that were being made behind their backs.  
"Yes that's right. She attacked another student...uh huh... my son is in her class and I don't like the fact that this child is being neglected, and now is so violent." the woman listened to the voice over the phone a moment before nodding and writing something down. "Alright... I'll give them a call"  
A/N: It's a cliffy I know but I want to keep you all hooked so yea. School is about to get out. I'm getting my laptop in about a week. And the ideas are spurting out! Hopefully I will have a bunch of chapters up soon! Lol, half way done with the next chapter. Will post it soon! 


End file.
